Draun, Kishuf's End
Draun, Kishuf's End is a boss released on August 3rd, 2019. He has a total of 3000 health and has 3 phases when you fight him. Draun is the raid boss of the map Kishuf. During the first phase, Draun will use Energize, Golem Meteor Call, Golem Meteor Strike, and Arm Cannon. His second phase starts at 2100 health, Draun will start using Brutal Strike and Kishuf Infliction. His third and final phase starts at 1350 health, the boss will use Charge Death Beam and Death Beam, which strikes the entire board hitting anyone who is standing up. The boss can also use Spawn Shards, making him immune to all attacks. Status Effects are ineffective against him during this phase. Draun, Kishuf's End is temporarily disabled due to critical bugs with new cards when used against him. Strategy (outdated due to the addition of the void subtype) Unlike other normal matches, while fighting with Draun, you are able to move further than usual, which is 4 hex instead of 2. You are also able to have more players to come into the fight, that is 8 players instead of 4. The battlefield is about two times bigger than usual. Lastly, the most important thing is your cards will re-cycle. Therefore there is no need to worry if your cards are run out, so you will continue drawing cards even if you have already drawn a card before. This actually allows you to have 2 of the same legendary card in your hand at a time. Remember that discarding cards is perfectly fine, as you will redraw them again. The real trick here is to put as many Eternal Flame and Core Infliction on him during Phase 1 and 2. Lastly, you just have to finish him one by one with high damaging cards like Darksteel Longblade, Arcane Blast, or Astral Blast during Phase 3, as status effects, even eternal flame won't have any effects. During Phase 1, Draun will walk away from you, as his attack cards are ranged. Try to get close to him, maybe even trapping him in the corner, using the help of confusion cards so he'll miss his Arm Cannon such as Core Infliction, then put some eternal flames on it. Draun's health will drain really fast if it has a lot of eternal flames. Simply doing a ton of damage to him is fine too. You must remember when the phase changes. For some reason, during phase changing, attacking cards will not do anything to him. So if he is at 2100 health (Changing to Phase 2), don't try to attack him. All attacks at this specific turn will be 0 damage. During Phase 2, Draun starts walking towards you. He no longer uses Arm Cannon, but Brutal Strike this time. It is a strong melee attack. Make sure to confuse him a lot so he can will miss. Using the same method, spam eternal flames on him and it will eventually go to Phase 3 in the blink of an eye. Remember, he also uses Kishuf Infliction at some point in this phase, so prepare status-canceling cards like Beauty Sleep and Purge. Make sure that this phase goes by as fast as possible, or Draun will use Kishuf Infliction enough times to seriously harm you and your teammates. Remember not to attack, as it's Phase changes to 3 at 1350 health. In the last phase, Phase 3, Draun only uses Death Beam, Spawn Shards, and Energize at this point. Status effects such as Eternal flames and core will NOT work on Draun in this phase. Get ready some high damaging cards such as Arcane Blast, Astral Blast, or Darksteel Longblade. Remember not to attack him when the Fragments of Draun are summoned, as Draun is invulnerable while at least one of them is alive. You can either wait for Draun to use it's Death Beam to destroy its own fragments or use cards like Chain Lightning to clear those shards. When Draun is going to use Death Beam, remember to use a sleeping card such as Beauty Sleep or Rest and Recovery to dodge the beam. Otherwise, just make sure you have at least a 100% defense buff. Slowly drain Draun's health with the attacking cards, probably with the help of another teammate to buff you to make the process quicker, eventually, 3000 health will be gone, and the match is over. In summary, the recommended deck includes Core Infliction, Eternal Flame, Arcane Blast/Astral Blast/Darksteel Longblade, Beauty Sleep/Purge, Rest and Recovery, Chain Lightning, Mask of Courage and Meditation/Shadow Trade. Some of your teammates can have buffs/debuffs cards in their deck, or Horn of the Unicorn too. All the above is just a recommended strategy. You can use a different strategy if you like. Be sure to discard cards that you know are useless at the moment such as Purge in Phase 1 and 3, as Purge will only be used in Phase 2 when Draun uses Kishuf Infliction. Remember for this fight, any kind Attack Debuff cards like Attack Debuff, Disarm and Bardiche Chop DO NOT affect his damage output for the Death Beam, the only way to decrease his damage is to apply Defense Buff, Barrier, or for a team Ramparts. Despite being pretty difficult, veteran players are actually able to solo this boss pretty easily, and would only take around 30 - 40 minutes. A good strategy is to bring a Mercenary card with you to spawn hordes of them (since the deck loops) during phase 1. After Draun uses up all his Death Beams on Phase 3, spawning Mercenaries to corner him would be the best strategy, since they almost never stop attacking. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zll_MOrkIs0 (A video of CrazyKiller403 soloing Draun) Category:Bosses Category:Kishuf Category:Superbosses Category:Enemies